


Pups

by Party_in_the_Forest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birthing, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Pack, Pups, Stockholm Syndrome, furs, tent, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_in_the_Forest/pseuds/Party_in_the_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac awoke to pain in his stomach. </p><p>He wrapped his hands around the swollen protrusion and let out a low whine. The twinges of pain had started a little over three hours ago but Isaac hadn't wanted wake the Alpha beside him; hoping the pain would fade on it's own. It hadn't. At first starting as a tingling feeling, the pain had slowly and steadily climbed it's way inside him, clawing away at his innards.</p><p>-OR-</p><p>In a bit of a Neanderthalic time, Isaac is kidnapped by a rival Alpha and taken as his mate (Isaac is 16-17ish).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pups

**Author's Note:**

Isaac awoke to pain in his stomach.

 

He wrapped his hands around the swollen protrusion and let out a low whine. The twinges of pain had started a little over three hours ago but Isaac hadn't wanted wake the Alpha beside him; hoping the pain would fade on it's own. It hadn't. At first starting as a tingling feeling, the pain had slowly and steadily climbed it's way inside him, clawing away at his innards.

 

In tears from the pain Isaac rolled to his side and with a sob; crying out for the Alpha lying next to him.

 

When the Alpha had first dragged him from his pack Isaac was so scared he would have done anything to escape the monster that had taken him. But now Isaac had learned to get along with him-- out of necessity if nothing else. The man had not any interest in letting him go. In some strange way it had actually encouraged him to rely on the Alpha. 

 

Groggily the Alpha's eyes opened and a small rumble escaped his lips as he looked around the small animal-hide tent. Lifting his nose to the air he scented the room. There was a sharp change in his when he did-- transforming him from his sleeping haze the Alpha was suddenly on all fours, kneeling over Isaac's swollen stomach.

 

Rolling Isaac onto his back the the Alpha pushes young wolf's legs apart, sinking down to the source of Isaac's pain. At first when the Alpha had done this it had been to push himself into Isaac and it had been it's own form of hurt but now the feeling Isaac had down there was swollen and wet and tingling to the point it was becoming excruciating in an entirely different way.

 

The Alpha pushes Isaac's flaccid member to the side to better view of his hole. Scenting it deeply with his nose.

 

Isaac lets out yelp of discomfort as the Alpha moves the skin below around, touching it and evening occasionally rasping it with his tongue. Licking at Isaac's lower regions wasn't anything new for the Alpha, he used to be quite aggressive about the act-- But right now Isaac can't handle it... Not when the sudden the pain in his stomach clenches down in him worse than ever... His claws sinking deeply into the flesh of the Alpha's shoulders. The Alpha pays no attention to the claws however, passing their existence off as a mere annoyance. He's much more concentrated on the area where Isaac's pain is coming from. Much to Isaac's dismay.

 

Isaac feels like his insides are being ripped apart by a demon. His sobs progress into choked hiccups as he pleads with the Alpha, begging, imploring him to make it stop. The words, as always, fall on death ears. The Alpha never listens to what he has to say, either not understanding or rather not caring. Isaac squirms and whimpers as he feels his stomach moving under his arms, contorting under the pain. A sensation that had started a long while before, scaring Isaac, but he'd been too afraid of it to say anything until it was too late.

 

Isaac's hiccuped wail is interrupted by a second one as he feels something inside himself move, dropping down into the mouth of his hole. It feels sorta like when the Alpha comes into him but it's bigger and it's coming the _wrong way_...

 

“ _A-lll-pphh-aaa,_ ” Isaac moans in panic, wanting nothing more than to clamp his legs shut and curl up around himself until the pain is gone. 

 

The Alpha doesn't oblige him though and instead forces his legs open farther, unwillingly keeping Isaac from rolling back on his side. Isaac twists and swivels his hips from left to right, eyes blinded from tears and voice horse from sobbing. He can't remember when or how the pain started but he hopes it kills him soon because he knows he can't take much more and he's scared but he can't get the words out his mouth.

 

He wants to plead with the Alpha, ask him what's wrong but the Alpha doesn't seem interested in the boy-- He just calmly pushes on his legs, tentatively messaging his contorting hole.

 

…

The young omega is so lost, his eyes awash with tears as his labor begins. Peter knows the omega is at a loss as to what is happening to him but Peter is determined to get him through it. When he had first taken the young omega he had thought the young wolf would know the ways of things but it seems as though he would find out soon enough...

  
  


Peter shouldn't have taken the omega so soon but when he'd come across his scent he'd known he couldn't possibly resist filling the omega with his pups; claiming it as his own. It had been all too tempting for him and Peter's resolve had been weak.

  
  


The omega is shaking with his cries, his hands tearing at the distended mound that is his stomach. It heaves and contorts as the contractions pass through it, ushering their pups into this world. The omega sucks in air sharply in between chaotic sobs, his eyes squeezed shut so tightly they allow no tears to pass through. In front of Peter the omega's hole is beginning to open up, pulsing a violent red as it swells to expand itself; he is ever attentive of it's movements.

  
  


Peter fights down the omega's legs as he attempts to shut them again. He gives him a low growl, attempting to sooth the young wolf and give him a distraction from his discomfort. Peter focus's on what he's doing, determined to get both his mate and his pups through the night. He can't allow the omega to curl up and hide away, Peter needs to ensure his pups make it out the same way he put them up in his lovely little omega.

  
  


Peter still remembers first feeling his pups kick inside the omega. To his credit the young wolf hadn't done anything too drastic but he had jumped pretty badly when it had happened. Peter had pulled the omega to him by the fireside and had gently taken one of his hands, pushing down on the swelling stomach until one of the pups had pushed back. The experience had startled the omega but after a while he'd grown accustomed to it.

  
  


Peter has to reach up and press a hand against they boy's bulging belly at one point-- growling menacingly until the omega finally understands that he needs to bear down into the contractions. A wave of watery slick gushes out of him for his efforts, soaking the caribou hide on the floor.

  
  


Isaac manages to birth three cubs successfully, much to Peter's pleasure. He had hoped for a decent sized litter and considering it was the omega's first, Peter had nothing to be disappointed about. As the cubs came out Peter handed then to their 'mother', watching with a low rumble of approval in his throat as the omega immediately took to caring for their offspring. Licking them clean, the omega made sure they were spotless before allowing the blind, half-transformed human cubs to suckle from him.

  
  


Peter watches with pride as the cubs latch right onto the omega's swollen chest, hungrily sucking away. The omega looks around him, a bit overwhelmed but seemingly delighted by the arrival of these new packages. He looks to Peter briefly but Peter doesn't feel as though he's actually registered that there is another person inside the tent besides the cubs on his chest. His eyes are still a wreck and there's a fair amount of drool running down the side of his mouth but his demeanor has entirely changed now that he has them in his arms. Peter barely has to correct anything.

  
  


Peter knows that soon enough the small, rag-tag trio on his mate's chest will grow into strong pups because he has seen how fine their parents are. The next litter Peter hopes there will be more but for the moment he's content with the litter they have. His mate has done well.

  
  


Licking away the tears on his mate's face Peter makes sure to wash away stains and unflattering drool lines. The omega looks relaxed now, the exhaustion of what he's been through finally sinking in with him. Sighing his eyes begin to close despite his valiant attempts to keep them open, carefully trained on the young pups cradled to his chest.

  
  


He's been a good mate tonight, Peter thinks. A very good mate indeed.

  
  


\- fin -


End file.
